womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Saskia Meijer
Saskia Meijer ( February 8 1979 ) is a former Dutch star heptathlon . She was four times Dutch champion in this discipline (two outdoor and two indoor). Her biggest win was her European junior title in the heptathlon in 1997. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Above Average talent **1.2 European junior champion heptathlon **1.3 Setback **1.4 Lost years despite heptathlon titles **1.5 Road up deployed **1.6 more injuries and less motivation **1.7 New Challenge *2 Championships **2.1 International championships **2.2 Dutch championships *3 Personal bests *4 Honours **4.1 60m hurdles **4.2 jump **4.3 Shot Put **4.4 heptathlon *5 Awards Biography [ edit ] Above average talent [ edit ] Early in her athletics career gave Saskia Meijer taken the responsibility of disposal. Above average talent Especially her high jump performance fell in that period. This meant that they have as a first B-junior, ie at the age of 16, took part in her first major tournament, the European Youth Championships in Hungary Nyíregyháza . With a jump of 1.73 m Meijer was there no further than the qualifying round. A setback, though, because not even two months before she hadEmmeloord with a jump of 1.85m equaled the national youth record. But her first international experience she had to address in any case. The following year was sophomore B-junior Saskia Meijer early in the season second in the all-around national championships ... seniors! Her point total since 5269 graduated from the heptathlon was good enough to then take part in the Junior World Championships in Sydney . She came with a very creditable sixth place and a point total of 5352 much more visible than in Hungary. European junior champion heptathlon [ edit ] Her greatest international success achieved Meijer However in 1997 at the European Youth Championships in the Slovenian city of Ljubljana she captured the heptathlon gold medal . With 5882 points, they defeated the Russian Yelena Chernyavskaya (silver, 5827 p) and the German Sonja Kesselschläger (p 5753). It was the first time that a Dutch right heavy athletics part of the top prize was awarded at the championships on hold. Further, the student in biomedical health sciences that year also involved in a record improvement: on May 31, 1997 she was part the team AV'34 , in Lisse in the 4 x 400 m relay the Dutch junior record for club teams improved to 3.46,81. Setback [ edit ] In 1998, her last junior year, Meijers halted progression. As is so often an injury to this was the basis. It actually started in the international combined events in Götzis . Although she did continue to screw up 5914 points, its total new national youth record, but that was not exactly a shoe and a slipper. Or actually just that. On the closing track, the 800 m , she lost after 80 meters one of its spikes. "On a spike and a sock I went further. That made my foot completely faltered.'s Skin was even a little. I was already equal to the Championship Juniors no longer can work. So very much, I just got there too bullet bumped. So that was actually a shame. " [1] yet more misery followed. In early July, during the European Cup Combined Events Super League in Tallinn , hit by fate. Saskia: "In the first part, the hurdles , I tore my hamstring equal So yes, when it was last season was the same over and out.. ". [1] It was three weeks before the Junior World Championships in Annecy , The tournament, which had been her whole season. focusing An acid experience. Lost years despite heptathlon titles [ edit ] The following winter, there was again talk of adversity, a foot injury playing tricks on her. Still, Meijers expectations for 1999 are high. She wanted again to perform well in Götzis and participation in the European Championships for athletes under 23 in Gothenburg was also high on her agenda. Her first performance offered that year, despite the injury suffered by the training backlog, pretty perspective. So she won her first senior title in late February by the Hagueto be the champion indoor pentathlon with 3926 points, even though the opposition is minimal. However, when the summer season started, the reality was a bitter disappointment. In Götzis she got leg problems, so they had to give up. After the first day That injury also proved fatal to her chances of Gothenburg, which tournament they saw go by. Himself with sorrow Admittedly they did in July in Huddinge during the European Cup Combined Events 5422 points with a reasonable heptathlon and became them for the first time, outdoor heptathlon champion in the seniors, but finally in 1999 was more or less a lost year. Way up deployed [ edit ] The disappointments and injury troubles of recent years boomed well into 2000 and initially showed Saskia Meijer has seen sporadic important matches. She was confined to a few bullet punch performances and pass on the Dutch track championships she ventured back to a 100m hurdles . It gave her a creditable fourth place in 14.56. Really mean it was only back in late August, when she her heptathlon title of the year managed to extend with a perfectly respectable score of 5764 points. Finally, they finished the season with a promising broad jump of 5.82 m at the Arena Games in Hilversum September. The road up finally seemed deployed again. The subsequent indoor season it looked really initially encouraging out. Saskia Meijer worked in January 2001 in two consecutive weekends a pentathlon off: one on the NK-around in Zuidbroek , which she took in her second title and a week later in a heptathlon match in Prague , where she was 12th with 3889 points. The Dutch women's team, which also consisted of Frenke Bolt (4th with 4075 p.) Ottelien Olsthoorn (5th with 4062 p.) and Yvonne Wisse (8th 3990 p.) finished behind Great Britain in a creditable second place. Meijer also again took part in the NK indoor in Gent . A bronze medal in the shot put and a 6th place in the 60m hurdles were the result. Participation in the European Championships for athletes under 23 years, which would be held in Amsterdam this year was therefore the object on which they are founded in 2001. That goal was achieved. More injuries and less motivation [ edit ] Meanwhile threw injuries, especially her feet, but increasingly spanner in the works. It caused Saskia in Amsterdam was not able to get close to her best scores. A disappointing 16th place with a total of 5386 points was the result.When she then again suffered from her ankle and her foot, she decided to get into the hospital in Utrecht to take pictures. "This showed that the ankles were just not good anymore. Consultation with the physician, I said that it was not wise to go this way. I should also mention that I was not as motivated . Just at that time I had also started to work. So yes, the choice at one time very easy. then you'll also find other nice things. " [2] New challenge [ edit ] In March 2002, Saskia Meijer completed her studies and she went to work as a consultant at PinkRoccade Torres in Apeldoorn, the company where they had walked. internship earlier Since January 2008 she has a job as a consultant at PricewaterhouseCoopers . "I sit there as a consultant for ICT in healthcare., So I walk around in mental health institutions, hospitals, but also in the Ministry of Health . I drive across the country, Amsterdam, The Hague, Zeeland , everything. " [ 2] According to Meijer, they are just as fanatical about her work as before with her sport, which she now completely stopped. "I still have trained a time though, I still think a half years, just for fun. But now I'm not doing anything." She feels now very involved in what she does. "I see there is also a certain usefulness for. So yeah, I'm really there for full and do not stop there forty hours a week. Because you do have to put a lot of energy., But I really enjoy to do ". [2] Championships [ edit ] International championships [ edit ] Dutch championships [ edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Personal records [ Edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Honours [ edit ] 60m hurdles [ edit ] *1997: NK indoor - 8.72 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg jump [ edit ] *1997: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgNK indoor - 6.02m Shot Put [ Edit ] *1999: NK indoor - 14,31 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2001: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgNK indoor - 14,69 m Heptathlon [ Edit ] *1997: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEuropean Youth Championships - 5882 p *1999: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgNK-Around - 5398 p *2000: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgNK-Around - 5764 p *2001: 16th European Championship U23 - 5386 p Category:1979 births